Funds are requested to support the longest running dedicated phage meeting in the world, 19th Evergreen International Phage Biology Meeting. The biannual meeting is to be held in Olympia, WA and is scheduled for August 7-12, 2009. The meeting is designed to bring together a diverse group of biotechnologists and basic research scientists that are engaged in the science of applying bacteriophage (phage) biology to current needs in human and animal health, food safety, and biotechnology. Attendance is also anticipated by funding agency personnel, regulators and journalists. The funding will be utilized to facilitate the attendance and participation of U.S. scientists, especially young investigators, Postdoctoral scientists, graduate students and under-represented minorities. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Funds are requested to support the longest running current dedicated phage meeting in the world, the 19th Evergreen International Phage Biology Meeting. This biannual meeting has existed for 38 years. The use of bacteriophage in biotechnology has expanded exponentially in the recent past. Current interests range from phage to protect foods to phage therapy to cure MRSA (multi-drug resistant Staphylococcus aureus) and other antimicrobial resistant pathogens that are endemic to clinics world- wide. This meeting is designed to bring together a diverse group of biotechnologists and basic research scientists that are engaged in the science of applying bacteriophage (phage) biology to current needs in both human and animal health, food safety, biotechnology and other applications.